


Suits.

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 被坦然地接住了，眼神和手指都是。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 22





	Suits.

**Author's Note:**

> 律師au/只是想看眼鏡西裝

你知不知道剛剛對方像要把你摁死在桌上。李抒澔長長地誒——了一聲，瞇起眼睛笑，樣子倒映在會議桌的玻璃面上。就像你現在這樣嗎？  
金建學不置可否，探下手往前面打開李抒澔的皮帶扣，抽掉再拉下拉鍊，西裝褲從筆直的腿流暢地滑到腳踝。李抒澔翻過身坐上桌子，金建學還想著玻璃桌面會不會被壓破掉。不會啦，每次給人家那樣拍桌子也沒事，強化玻璃不會連一個成年男子都撐不住……或者兩個？反正壞了英助哥會換。金建學失笑，要怎麼說？他的兩個合夥人在會議室做愛做到弄壞桌子？

「反正英助哥不也一樣嗎？」李抒澔慢條斯理地拆開金建學的衣服，西裝外套脫掉，裡頭的白襯衫還綁著皮繫帶，活像什麼禁慾的小遊戲，金建學捏了李抒澔的腰窩一下，比起痛是癢。只是襯衫不合尺寸。李抒澔哼聲，繞過綁帶解襯衫鈕釦，被金建學發現意圖一下抓住手，呀，那樣會看起來很奇怪。  
李抒澔不以為意，還有什麼比他們更奇怪？大學同期卻沒見過一面，分別被金英助挖來事務所之後怎麼樣都不對頭，雖然也不是真的敵對的關係就是了，只是專門領域不同，行事思考也差很多。金英助每次坐在主位看他們在會議中吵架，就會笑著說他到底是為了什麼把這兩位請來。

今天也一樣，原本是金建學的案子，小糾紛其實也沒什麼複雜的，趕緊和解就完事了，偏偏李抒澔最後帶了一大疊資料來要讓當事人一定上法院。說到底也沒有什麼不對，只是各自對處理的最佳解有不同的定義，但金建學就不知道李抒澔幹嘛要來插手他的事。  
「但我明明是用心良苦啊。」李抒澔辯駁的聲音些微顫抖，對方拉下他的內褲套弄，上一次性快感的刺激是一段時間以前了，最近他們手裡的案子不少，能推的都交給助理律師處理了，只是金建學這個人比他固執不少，看見想辦的就執意處理，在李抒澔眼裡就是沒輕沒重，是太習慣當助理律師嗎？

「上法院兩邊會鬧得很難看。」  
「但這種情況談和解會一直拉長談判時間，你到底想不想快點結案？」  
剛剛在客戶面前不能這樣爭執，現在繼續在會議桌上吵也算完成未竟的事，只是能不能專注又是另一回事。金建學毫無意外地從李抒澔的外套口袋撈到潤滑劑，這個人完全就是有備而來，從激怒他到在這裡做愛都是蓄意行事，金建學一邊往他穴裡擴張一邊直直瞪向前，被坦然地接住了，眼神和手指都是。

進去的時候金建學故意急躁了點，平常都還算溫柔的，就是今天想趁著李抒澔激出來的怒氣衝動一點，反正那也是他想要的。李抒澔一下子沒想到，猝不及防叫了出來，才趕緊住嘴。金建學抓住他手腕不讓他擋自己的聲音，頂著問他：「怕什麼，不是就是想這樣放蕩地做嗎？在會議室。」

早就過了下班時間，所有助理律師剛剛都被李抒澔趕回去了，還歡天喜地想說今天怎麼不用加班，結果只是為了成全他們做荒唐事。李抒澔被金建學轉過身從後面進入，雙腳被抬到桌面上向著另一邊打開，透明的牆面只能隱隱約約看出樣子，打開雙腿淫亂不堪的樣子。

你說這個時間還會不會有人來？李抒澔想，不會，有也是金英助，雖然金英助來好像也不會比較好。可是就是這麼樣彷似開放式空間隨時都會有人來的情況，好像讓人更興奮。李抒澔舔舔嘴唇有點口乾舌燥，被金建學看見了，扳過下頷吻他，有點厚度的唇被舌尖描摹形狀，抿起來笑正好看，這個人不要開口多好。

哪有可能不開口，不就是掙這口飯吃的嗎？他還更樂於激怒金建學呢。金建學從一開始跟他辯論的時候一臉要揍人，變成現在講不過就輕笑一聲、然後眼神滿是等會幹死你的警告訊息，李抒澔挺滿意於這樣的改變，笨狗要咬人那就真的咬上來，反正他同樣會啃回去。他們接吻，過近的距離讓霧氣打在李抒澔的眼鏡上，因為看不分明所以想摘下來，被金建學制止，下身頂撞得猛烈的時候鏡框被震得歪了，弄得李抒澔看他的視線有微微上勾的感覺，即使衣衫散亂狼狽也還是眼帶精光的狐狸。

確實是狐狸，總是被他握在掌心的感覺。金建學草草撞了幾下，因為沒戴套子抽出來打算射在紙巾裡，被李抒澔一把扯過領帶，攏著兩個人的性器套弄，一起高潮得亂七八糟，喘息間問，怎麼不射進來？

金建學幫他整了整上衣。回家再說吧，你家我家？

fin.


End file.
